Optoelectronic components comprising two or more elements arranged in an adjacent fashion for generating electromagnetic radiation are known. In the lighting field, in particular, where comparatively high energy densities of emitted electromagnetic radiation are intended to be achieved, a multiplicity of luminous elements arranged on a common carrier element is often used.
In some areas of application, for example in the case of active matrix displays or else in motor vehicle lighting technology, the spurious luminescence of adjacent elements (also called crosstalk) and/or optical waveguide effects are intended to be minimized. Spurious luminescence of adjacent elements leads to a reduction of contrast, which may be disadvantageous for these applications. By way of example, for lighting units of a motor vehicle headlight, a sharp demarcation of those elements which are assigned to a low-beam light and those elements which are assigned to a high-beam light operating mode is required.